Sorriso de Chocolate
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Emmett aproveita que Edward não está em casa para ensinar algo a Bella.


**N/T:** Essa fanfic pertence a little miss laugh alot x

(fanfiction . net / u / 1503882 / little_miss_laugh_alot_x) – profile da autora (sem os espaços)

(fanfiction . net / s / 4152300 / 1 / Chocolate_Smile) – link para a história em inglês

Sinopse: Emmett aproveita que Edward não está em casa para ensinar algo a Bella.

**Sorriso de Chocolate**

Com o tempo descobri que as caçadas não eram mais um refúgio, tampouco uma diversão, da vida humana que pretendia viver. Não gostava mais da sensação do vento quando passava em meu cabelo ou o cheiro almiscarado da terra. Preferia ter os dedos de Bella revolvendo meu cabelo e o aroma floral de Bella intoxicando-me com sua presença.

Hoje não era exceção. Fazia uma hora que tinha saído para caçar e já me sentia mal a cada passo que dava para mais e mais longe dela.

Havia sido difícil após nossa viagem a Volterra e nosso encontro com Victoria. E sabia que Bella tinha seus próprios problemas pela viagem e me doía ver que ainda não confiava em mim, não completamente, ou ao menos como ela dizia, ainda podia ver em seus olhos quando ia caçar. Sei que não o fazia com má intenção, ou não se dava conta de que o fazia, sabia que sempre se perguntava se eu iria voltar.

O pensamento da dor que sentia quando eu ia embora era o que me detinha. Posso ir caçar a noite, pensei. Embora soubesse que não seria fácil deixá-la, ainda mais se estivesse dormindo. Esperava ansioso pelas noites quando podia me sentar em silêncio e escutar sua respiração e a batida de seu coração, era muito mais fácil que com outros humanos, com seus pensamentos se interpondo. A exclusividade da mente de Bella era algo que eu havia aprendido a gostar, tinha algo de misterioso, o que ajudava a me surpreender. E muito pouco me surpreendia.

Podia ouvir levemente a batida de seu coração enquanto me aproximava de casa. Por alguma razão, ela gostava de ficar ali quando ia caçar. Ela dizia que minha família a ajudava a esquecer minha ausência. Acho que pensa que se eu for embora eventualmente minha família me seguiria. Ela queria se assegurar de que ninguém fosse a lugar nenhum.

Queria que confiasse em mim. Não posso viver sem ela, não é possível. Embora, tivesse razões para não confiar em mim. Eu, por minha parte, queria não ter lhe causado tanto sofrimento.

Agora estava na porta de casa. Podia escutar as batidas de seu coração como se fosse uma voz, e fiquei confuso já que não era seu ritmo habitual. Seu coração batia rapidamente.

"Bella?", respirei assustado. Acontecera algo a ela? Porque estava tão ansiosa? Não podia estar assustada por tê-la deixado outra vez, só havia saído por uma hora...

Cegamente corri para a cozinha de onde podia escutar sua suave voz. Com quem falava? Parei na porta, Bella estava de costas para mim, Emmett estava ao seu lado, mas não podia ver o que estavam fazendo.

"Justo aqui?" Bella perguntou insegura.

"Yeap, justo ai, Bella, mas tem que ser rápido, não lhe dê tempo para reagir".

"Emmett, como é que vai reagir? Não está exatamente... vivo".

"Não é esse o ponto, Bella", suspirou. "É só um treino, estou te preparando para quando for uma vampira!".

Bella suspirou rapidamente antes de responder.

"Ok. Coloco meus dentes aqui?"

"Yeap"

Eu a vi inclinar a cabeça...

"Bella, o que está fazendo?", perguntei.

Ela deu um pulo assustada. "Edward!", exclamou, claramente surpresa.

Olhei para ela e depois para Emmett, tentando ler sua mente.

Não sei porque não pensei nisto antes. Bella será uma de nós, em breve... Não estava ajudando em nada.

Olhei para Bella fixamente, exigindo que me explicasse.

Ela parecia um veado diante de faróis de um carro. Seus olhos iam freneticamente de Emmett para mim.

"Foi tudo ideia do Emmett!"

Emmett abriu a boca, chocado.

"Emmett", grunhi, "O que fez a ela?"

"Só achei que ela precisava treinar um pouco", admitiu envergonhado.

Avancei até eles e afastei Emmett da frente para ver o que estava escondido na mesa atrás deles.

Não podia ficar mais confuso com o que vi. Na mesa havia um coelho de chocolate apoiado de lado. Do tipo que as crianças ganham na Páscoa. Mas este coelho tinha pequenas marcas de mordida em seu pescoço.

Olhei para Bella, surpreso. O rubor começou a subir do seu pescoço enquanto procurava por alguma desculpa. Finalmente riu nervosamente.

"Então... voltou cedo da caça?", de seus dentes gotejava um pouco de chocolate enquanto sorria.

Ia matar o Emmett.


End file.
